feelings in songs
by otakufujoshilover101
Summary: Ron, Seamus and Dean cast a spell on the whole slytherin house to make them express whatever they feel through songs. although trust is broken as things are reveal. how can they be mended? and how is Harry in the middle of this? DMHP
Disclaimer:
All characters are J.K Rowlings. Also this is a parody song of drive us bats from batman the brave and bold: mayhem of the music meister  
Enjoy!

Harry's pov  
" oh great merlin I can't believe we did that!" Ron shouts as he came with seamus and dean bounding up to me and hermione. " Ronald weasley what did you do this time?" Scowls hermione. " w-well" giggled the three Gryffindors when a familiar git came into view. "WEASEl!" Screamed Malfoy as him and his gang followed him. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Malfoy asked. " yeah what'd you do to use weasley" Blaise zabini says glaring. " huh? I'm... Dean and seamus will tell you" Ron says shoving the other two Gryffindors forward. " traitor!" The other two hissed.

" Ron, Dean, Seamus? What did you two get yourself into?" Hermione sighed. I looked at them sympathetically. " well we sort of cast a spell on you and the whole Slytherin" the two answered. I gaped at the two. " What spell exactly" hissed Pansy Parkinson threateningly. " uh... Harry a little help?" Dean and Seamus ask whimpering. " no thanks, for once I'm not facing Malfoy and his goons so I'm fine right here, 'mione let's go eat" I say as both me and Hermione left. " Hey I never said this wasn't your fault potter!" Malfoy said cutting me off. " what? How is this my fault?" I questioned. " well maybe you should control you goons more better, you're the golden boy aren't you?" Sneered Malfoy as I glared at him but kept walking.

" hey didn't anyone tell you to listen when people are talking to you potter!" The blond shouted as he followed me. " piss off Malfoy I say as I make it to the great hall door for dinner. " no listen potter, you are the chosen one aren't you? So command your slaves to be better you git " Malfoy states as I started to get pissed of as I opened the doors.

Making my way to Gryffindors table I notice that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were still following. " what do you want me to do Malfoy?" I questioned exasperated. " I want you to make them tell me what spell the three Gryffindorks used on us" Malfoy states smugly. I turn to the three who had sat down to eat, while hermione stared in disgust at Ron as he chugged down all the food.  
" guys what spell did you use on the Slytherins?" I questioned. But the three just looked at me while shaking their heads. " There they won't answer to me" I said. " well then MAKE THEM ANSWER TO YOU!" Shouted Malfoy glaring at me. " mr Malfoy I would advise you to quiet down and get to your house. 10 points from Slytherin for shouting out" professor mcgonagall says frowning at us. " what!" All Slytherins shout. " do you want more points to be taken off?" Questioned professor mcgonagall states.  
" Potter, always Potter! Always driving us bats!" Malfoy says when a beat and background music and suddenly starts to play.

" he's always has his sidekicks,  
some weasel at his call"

Malfoy starts to sing in time with the music. The hall becomes silent staring at the Slytherin in shock. While Ron looks offended.

" his mud blood friend knows everything,  
Can't find that at the mall ~  
His firebolt is super fast,  
There is no broom that can surpass.  
It's a good thing we've got Azkaban,  
Cause he really drives us Bats!"

Malfoy a voice wasn't that bad actually. I thought blushing as the blond sang when all of Slytherins table got up.

" Drives us BATS! Drives us BATS!  
He really drives us Bats, Bats, Bats  
He drives us BATS!~"

Slytherin sang. Everyone gaped at how amazing their in tune voices were. Malfoy then ran to his table with the other Slytherins following and stood on the table.

" whether he's dancing the waltz you see,  
Or using an array of spells~  
He's always got the answers!  
He makes us look like fools!~  
He's got no damn parents,  
He's just a stupid prat!~  
It's a good thing we've got Azkaban  
Cause he really drives us BATS"

Malfoy sings confidently. Since when have I not noticed how good looking he is. Even when he's singing a song dissing me and it's a parody song from batman the brave and bold.

" Drives us BATS!"

Slytherin sings proudly

"Wizards golden boy~"  
"Drives us BATS!"

The Slytherins add.

"Foiling every evil scheme!~"

Chims in Blaise singing also.

" he really drives us bats, Bats, BATS,  
He really drives us Bats!~"

Every Slytherin sings again. 'Great merlin when as the git Draco malfoy so hot and sexy' I thought.

" even without his wizard wands!"

Pansy sings sadly yet angrily. Making even some guys swoon.

" he's tougher than he seems!"

Both crabbe and goyle sing together in a full sentence.

" other wizards often ask~"

Ron sings surprising all Gryffindors including hermione who blushed.

" why is he always the top cat?~"

Seamus and dean state. Is that how they really feel about me? It's not like I want all this stupid attentions!

" he drives us bats, drives us bats!  
Drives us BATS!"  
And with a boom the song ended and it seemed like all Slytherins came to their senses." What just happened?" The Slytherins began to question.

" musacious feelisiton, a spell that makes a person or group of victims in this case Slytherins, sing their heart out on what they feel strongly about" hermione answers. I gape at Slytherin a little shock. I knew they hated my guts but not this much.

" so what they sang, do you all really feel this way about m-me?" I questioned my voice trembling a bit at the end as I curse myself. All Slytherins either looked away or glared back. I notice some sympathetic glances from the other houses and professors. " and you guys felt that way about me too?" I questioned as I hoped that one of the three Gryffindors would denie their feelings, even if they were lying. Instead they avoided my eyes and found the tile floors more interesting.  
" fine, just so you know I didn't want for all this chosen one, shit to happen! I didn't ask to defeat Voldemort!" I shout at the school when I felt my throat close up and eyes water. I run out before anyone could say anything.  
I ran and ran until I was in the Gryffindor common room and went to my bed, putting spells on my blinds so that when the others came they wouldn't be able to open it. Once I put a silencing spell I let out a sob and cried to sleep.  
' everyone hates me, my friends are jealous of me and they dislike me, Draco Malfoy hates me the most' I thought crying myself to sleep.

Please review for another chapter! 


End file.
